Deseised Demon
by OmicronFayt
Summary: Kyuubi is sick, no one can heal him, but will his illness cause his container to die ? NaruSaku. Based on a dream I had.Kokuou no Shin'en, darnod and fullmetalsousuke were correct in their answers, but darnod gave the best reasons, so is the winner.
1. Safety

Deseised Demon

Disclamer - I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kyuubi would end up re-sealed in a plushie -like Kon in Bleach

Summary - Kyuubi is sick, no one can heal him, but will his illness cause his container to die ? NaruSaku.

Chapter 1 - Safety.

Naruto was in the hospital. Suprisingly, it had nothing to do with any mission. It was Kyuubi. The demon that has been sealed away in his stomach since his birth 28 years ago. The medical report was not good. He was dying. Kyuubi was not as immortal as anyone thought.  
Kyuubi was dying due to an Illness of unknown nature. The pain it caused sent the demonic kitsune insane. That was the reason behind its attack on Konoha. Temperary insanity due to extreme pain. Unfortunatly, Naruto had now absorbed enough of Kyuubi's chakra to fall prey to the same Illness. It can not be healed. The illness will most likly kill Naruto. If it does, he has between 2 months and 15 years to live. If he survives the first 12 years, then there is a possibility that he can be healed, but the operation carries almost as much risk of death as the Illnes itself. Tsunade knew the risks, and told Naruto that she would keep his illness a secret, so he can choose who will know.

Naruto decided that he would make what could be the last few months of his life into the best. In the first 2 weeks he completed several dozen solo S-rank missions. He used the money to buy a house - 4 bedrooms. He invited Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino to live with him, so they had 1 room each. Sakura and Shikamaru because they were his best friends, and Ino because of how close she was to Sakura. They all accepted.  
He paid all the bills, still a millionaire from his missions.

One month after he contracted Kyuubi's illness, he spoke to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I know I never could convey how I feel for you before, but that was because I was afraid. Sakura-chan, all the times you rejected me,  
I still had hope, because I had never told you just how much you mean to me. Now is the time to face my fears, Sakura-chan. I love you. I would give up everything just to be with you."

"Everything, Naruto? Even Ramen?"

"Yes."

"OK, what if you had to give up ramen for life, and in exchange you get 1 kiss from me?"

"I would use that one kiss as a way to show you my feelings.  
I would channel a million lifetimes of Love, Care and Passion flow through that one kiss.  
I would gladly give up my life for such a kiss, and would do so without a second thought."

"Naruto . . ."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but please, can I have 1 chance to prove myself to you?  
Just one date?"

"If you promise never to eat ramen again, then yes."

" OK, Sakura-chan, no more ramen, I promise."

"WHA? I WAS KIDDING ABOUT THE RAMEN, but . . .if I can get you to eat healthier . . .I'm gonna hold you to that promise"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"What, Naruto? Aren't I worth it?"

"Fine . . .Can you make it 2 dates?"

"He he, sure thing, baka."

"Then lets GO, date number 1."

"Wha? Now! What? Wait!!!"

He dragged Sakura into the shopping centre of Konoha, headed directly to the most expencive clothign shop he could find.  
It was a shop called 'Parithlass Outfitters'. Naruto asked Sakura to pick out any dress she wanted, and she told him that they were WAY too expencive, to which he replied:

"Nothings too much for my Sakura-chan, here, try this one" he held up an emerald green full length dress that tied up with dark green lace "it goes with your eyes . . . here, Sakura-chan, try these too" he had found six more dresses, one pink, one blue, one yellow, one red, one orange and one black.

"Wha?"

"Well, theres a changing room right there, try them on"  
With that, the hyperactive blonde pushed his friend into the changing room with her arms full of dresses.  
Naruto waited outside untill he had seen her wearing each dress, then he told her to change back, aso he could suprise her which one he bought.  
She did so, and was plesantly suprised when she found he had bought all 7 dresses, along with matching shoes. As they left the shop, Naruto had another suprise for the pink-haired med-nin. A shadow clone gave Naruto a box, stating that it was the best one there.

"Naruto? Whats in the box?"

"Just a gift, Sakura-chan"  
He handed the box over, and Sakura gasped at the contens. It was a necklace/ earings/ bracelet set, all gold with emerald and saphire gemstones inlayed into them.

"The saphire is so you don't forget me, Sakura-chan."

There next date was the last day before the Illness's first chance at killing him. He told Sakura to wear the green dress and meet him outside the house.  
SHe did so, and was suprised to see Naruto wearing somthing other than orange. He wore a black suit, that seemed to shi9mmer green under the light,  
and a pale blue shirt. The tie he was wearing matched her dress perfectly. He took her to a high-class resturant where he told her she better eat something good, as he had pre-paid and wanted to get his money's worth. She laughed untill she saw the prices.  
After they finished their meal, they took a gentle stroll, ending up at a party Ino had 'conveniantly' thrown that night. Sakura knew it was Naruto's doing,  
yet she wondered why Ino would go along with it. as they left the party, several hours later, they went for another meal, a picnic this time - Naruto had had the food prepared especially, and when she got there, Sakura saw a bunch of flowers, unsuprisingly they were a type she knew from her long friendship with Ino. What was surprising was that they meant 'I'm sorry'. Vaguely she wondered why he needed to apologise. As they were finishing their food, fireworks erupted romanticly over the Hokage monument, as Naruto leaned in towards Sakura and whispered three words that had never meant so much to her till now.

"I love you."

yeah, based on a dream I had involving me , the girl of my dreams and a brain hemmorage I don't have my best friend were replaced by Shika and Ino, Naruto and Sakura took the places of me and the girl, and The non-existand hemmorage was replaced by Kyuubi's Illness. One thing though, that dream scared me shitless. 


	2. Love

Deseised Demon

Disclamer - I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kyuubi would end up re-sealed in a plushie (like Kon in Bleach)

Summary - Kyuubi is sick, no one can heal him, but will his illness cause his container to die ? NaruSaku.

Chapter 2 - Love

As they were finishing their food, fireworks erupted romanticly over the Hokage monument, as Naruto leaned in towards Sakura and whispered three words that had never meant so much to her till now.

"I love you"  
She smiled and began to whisper back.

"I lov"  
but he innterupted her.

"Please, don't, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto? I love you, why is that so bad?"

"Because, Sakura-chan, I don't want you to be sad. Fall in love with Shikamaru, thats why I've been pushing you two so close, after all."

"But . . ."

"Please, Sakura-chan, I don't want to make you cry."

The weeks pass, and as weeks turn to months, Naruto is suprised to find himself still alive.  
Almost as suprised as he is at the fact that Sakura still refuses to stop loving him.

"Sakura-chan, its for the best, trust me, OK? I'll tell you when your ready"

"I am ready, Naruto, I want to know NOW."

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes."

"OK then, I promise, I will tell you before my next birthday, OK?."

"But, Narutooo . . . "

"OK, Sakura-chan?"

"O-OK, Naruto-kun"  
He walked away before she could see the tears that formed in his eyes hearing her say his name so tenderly.

9th of October that year, Naruto can't put it off any longer, after all, he never breaks his promises.

"Sakura-chan"  
He tries to get he to free him from his promise, by saying she doesn't care.

"Sakura-chan . . .I hate you. Your annoying, and your holding me back. Do you want to know the full reason behind me not wanting to see you again?"

"N-Naruto-kun, please, don't say things you don't mean, and yes, I do want to know."

"You could tell that easily huh? I knew there were lots of reasons I love you."

"Your avoiding the subject, Naruto, and no, I couldn't tell, it was wishful thinking that just happened to be right."

"Hehe . . ."

"Naruto. Why do you not want me to love you?"

"Because I'm dying, Sakura-chan. It wouldn't be fair to make you love a dead man. I want you to hae me, so you won't be broken after the third death in team 7."

"Naruto-kun . . ."

"When Sasuke died, fighting his brother, you were broken.  
When Kakashi died, saving me from Akatsuki, you clung to me as a lifeline.  
I don't want you to be alone, so I want you to cut all ties with me before I die, that way, being the last of team 7 won't hurt as much."

"Your wrong. you won't die. I won't let you."

"Sakura . . .not even baa-chan can stop it."

"So . . .then this is goodbye?"

"I could die at any moment, Sakura-chan, but if i survive till I'm 40 then, I'm safe."

"Then we can get married on your birthday, to celebrate your survival."

"Sakura-chan . . ."

the next 2 chapters will be happy ending and sad ending (guess which one he dies in, LOL) 


	3. Life

Deseised Demon

Disclamer - I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kyuubi would end up re-sealed in a plushie (like Kon in Bleach)

Summary - Kyuubi is sick, no one can heal him, but will his illness cause his container to die ? NaruSaku.

Chapter 3A - Life

"I could die at any moment, Sakura-chan, but if i survive till I'm 40 then, I'm safe."

"Then we can get married on your birthday, to celebrate your survival."

"Sakura-chan . . ."

The years go by, and Naruto was constantly shocked each morning that he wasn't dead yet.  
On the day of his 40th birthday, he gets married to the girl of his dreams. Sakura Uzumaki, during the reception, tells her husband that The Hokage has an important announcement to make.

"I have been hokage for 27 and a half years, and I wasn't in my prime when I took the job. Because of this I am now resigning,  
handing over the position of Hokage to the one man who I believe is truly deserving of the title, he has protected us for 40 years from a powerfull monster, at the cost of his own happiness, and also at the cost of his health, today is the day that not one of his dreams, but both of them come true.  
Naruto, you married Sakura, now take my job, and prove to us all that you have what it takes to surpass the 4th. Ladies and gentlmen, I give you Naruto Uzumaki, 6th Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaves."

The crowd start cheering and calling for a speech.  
Naruto stands before them.

"I guess you were wrong about everything at the chunin exams 27 and a half years ago, Neji, Believe it!  
For the past few years I have been ill, due to the Kyuubi. I know you all found out about this on the day that Sasuke died, but there is somthing you still don't know. Kyuubi had an Illnass which drove him mad, that is why he attacked, he was in a blind rage. I contracted this illnass due to prolonged exposure to his chakra. I could have died at any moment in these past few years, but I have survived, and as such have succesfully fought off the illness, Everything I ever wanted has come to me today, me wife, my job and a lifetime supply of ramen. I can't help but wonder if this is real, or if I died and this is just the fevored imaginings of a spirit who refuses to pass on. The evidence that proves this IS real is the things that are not haw they should be.  
The people who should be standing here today, but cannot. Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari. I pray that your spirits found peace, as there was too little of it during your lives. I also say, that I am sorry it took me so much longer than you, Gaara - it is troublsome, but I got lost on the road of life.  
Three cresant moons and a gentle palm prove that it is the undying springtime of youth in an avenger that helped me find my way. Sleep easy friends, I will guard the future, until the time comes for me to choose a successor."

On the day of his 60th birthday, Naruto Uzumaki hands over the title Hokage to the next generation. The 7th hokage is none other than Konohamaru, the only suviving member of the Konohamaru Corps. Udon and Moegi had died on the mission to save Shikamaru and Temari, who were attacked by Akatsuki on their honeymoon in an attempt to lure out Kazekage Gaara of the sand, who had once again became a demon container, housing the 6 tails demon.

Naruto Uzumaki died at age 86 due to a seizure he used a jutsu to cause. It was no accident. The jutsu was a suiside technique he and his wife, Sakura decided to use to ensure that they died together.  
As aggreed, the moment Naruto found Sakura's corpse, he used the jutsu. She herself was murdered, but managed to take one of her attackers eyes. It held the Sharingan. No-one knows how a Sharingan user existed, as the last 3 - Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi were all cremated after death, to ensure no-one could use the surgery that was once used on Obito ever again. Rumors are circulating that it was the work of a new terrorist group called Akatsuki Rebirth, lead by a man known ownly as 'Tobi'. It is known that this is just an alibi, but his true Identity is unknown. It has been reported, however, that his signature killing move utilises a very special kunai developed by the forth, and an uncanny ability to copy his opponents movements. 


	4. Death

Deseised Demon

Disclamer - I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kyuubi would end up re-sealed in a plushie (like Kon in Bleach)

Summary - Kyuubi is sick, no one can heal him, but will his illness cause his container to die ? NaruSaku.

Chapter 3B - Death

"I could die at any moment, Sakura-chan, but if i survive till I'm 40 then, I'm safe."

"Then we can get married on your birthday, to celebrate your survival."

"Sakura-chan . . ."

A few year later, Sakura wakes up in bed next to Naruto. He looks right at her, but doesn't smile.

"Morning" She says, but he doesn't answer. As she lays there, next to her love, truth forces its way into her sleep-clogged brain.  
Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

Tsunade read out his will.he leaves everything to Sakura, and with it is a letter with his final message to her.

Sakura-chan.

If you are reading this, then I failed you again. I'm sorry.  
I promised to bring Sasuke back for you, I failed.  
I promised to give up ramen. (I'm actually writing this at Ichikaru's, sorry)  
I promised to never leave your side. It looks like I failed there too.

Mabye the first 2 promises were meant as warnings - I shouldn't have promised that last one.  
I should have just done it.

I'm sorry about that date, I didn't mean for you to fall for me.  
I didn't mean for my death to cause you pain, as I know it does now, because I know how I would feel if you died.  
I just wanted a final wish, to steal a kiss from the lips of perfection. The lips of my cherry-blossom.  
I gave up on my early dreams, merrying you and becoming Hokage, to persue a dream that I had hoped to achieve.  
Even if I'm not around to see it. My new dream is for you to live, as long as you can, and be happy, as much as possible.  
My dream is that you will forget me, and move on. I want to to live, and love again.

I want you to be happy.

I'm sorry to be the cause of such sadness.

I don't deserve the happiness you gave, when all I am giving you is heartache.

I'm sorry, Sakura-chan.

Forever yours, Naruto Uzumaki.

PS - The remainder of the money from my last S-rank missions had ben gaining interest in my bank since the day I bought that house.  
I have put in in trust for you, accesable on your 40th birthday - a sorry for all the birthday's I've missed. At that time you should be able to buy Konoha easily, with millions to spare. Also, Tsunade-sama told me she would be making me Hokage if I survived, I asked her who it would be if I didn't, and she said you. Congrats, Sakura-chan Hokage-sama. As a favor to me, please consider Konohamaru as your succesor, he has the same potential as me, just no damned Kyuubi sealed inside.

PPS - I love you, Sakura-chan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OK, which ending was the origional end to my dream, how can you tell and what do you think it means. Best answer recieved before I check on the 25th gets to completly override the poll in Promise to an Avenger in one area, regardless of votes.

poll area's are

What pairing should I give Naruto? I was gonna go with P2, but I got a few reviews asking for P1, so I'm adding it to the poll.

P1 - Ino/Naru/Saku

P2 - Naru/Saku (Ino still likes him, but he only has eyes for Sakura)

Do you want sasuke to die?

S1 - Yes, at Sakura's Hand.  
S2 - Yes, at Naruto's Hand.  
S3 - Yes, at Itachi's Hand.  
S4 - Yes, at Hinata's Hand S5-S8 - No, but badly wounded by S5 - Naruto, S6 - Sakura, S7 - Itachi/Kisame, S8 - Hinata S9 - No, and no serious injuries either.

OK, I have a few Idea's for stories, dunno which one to start next

A. Naruto / Butterfly Effect. A story that gives Naruto the time-travel abilities of the main charicter from the movie Butterfly effect as the first of 3 levels of a bloodline ability. during the story he gains the other levels too, Tries to make things better, but messes up, then tries to rectify his mistakes.  
due to the time travel, Naruto will be paired with many girls, though only 1 per timeline, every time he goes back in time, he will either try somthing to get the girl he's after to notice him, of give up and go after somone else. Eventual Naru/Ino. Romance/Action/Adventure

B. The rookie 9 go on a mission, and Naruto is saved by Hinata, who gives him her Byakkugan, like Obito gave Kakashi the Sharingan. The Hyuuga council disapprove.  
Naruto now has to kope with the Hyuuga clan wanting him dead, neji's intense training and . . . Hinata's memories. SET BEFORE THE CHUNNIN EXAMS.  
Naru/Hina Slight Naru/Saku Saku/Sasu/Ino Neji/Ten. Romance/Action/Adventure

C. The Leader of Akatsuki has a secret. He is the container of the 9-tails. The Naruto in Konoha is just a Shadow Clone. What happens when his friends find out.  
Pairings Undecided.  
Romance/Action/Adventure

D. The Kyuubi did not attack Konoha, dispite popular belief. It was hunted for its power. The 4th gave Konoha the power of Kyuubi - making it an enemy of the leaf in the process. One boy can change the Demon's mind. But even he will need the help of his friends.  
Pairings Undecided.  
Romance/Action/Adventure

E. What happens when one of Naruto's Harem Jutsu Clones become real . . .and develop their own personality, and their own set of feelings.  
Lots of people get jealous, of course.  
starts as Naru/FemNaru, Naru/Harem and slight Sasuke/FamNaru later Romance/Comedy

(Sasuke's Reactioni to Sakura Dumping him is NOT included, as I will have written the chapter containing the result BEFORE the closing date of this competition.)

THE NEXT (AND ONLY) TIME I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY IS ON THE 25TH, AND THAT WILL ONLY BE TO CHANGE THE SUMMARY TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNER.  
I DO NOT KNOW WHT TIME THAT DAY I WILL UPDATE, AS I AM OFTEN BUSY. 


End file.
